


The only way to cure myself is to meet you but who knows you never want to leave me alone

by Anthony_1420267



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthony_1420267/pseuds/Anthony_1420267
Summary: lofter补档，原文标题是思念成疾，相见方可医我觉得太傻逼了又想不出来其他的题目所以就这么地吧讲的是哼哼太想花花于是一边哭一边拉着米莉喝酒米莉给花花打电话拜托他回来利物浦住几天顺便照顾哼哼的故事有一点点点点小小的私设，不影响他们在你们心中的样子！ooc全归我，美好都属于他们
Relationships: Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana
Kudos: 5





	The only way to cure myself is to meet you but who knows you never want to leave me alone

亚当很喜欢乔丹在大腿上纹的那个大耳朵杯。他摸它，吻它，用胡子蹭它，它藏在球裤下若隐若现，亚当很乐意在赛后等队友都走干净了，和乔丹偷偷躲到更衣室里为他口交。或许一场大胜，一场精彩的德比战，一场酣畅淋漓的大逆转能让他们有点耐心——他们不会急于一时，回到酒店或家里他们可以尽情放纵。

乔丹爱他，他的眼睛里闪耀着光芒，即使现在也是。他骄傲，他对此深信不疑，他一直都是乔丹的最爱。

可惜他们最终还是分手了。亚当从他们原本的家中搬了出去，他搬走，搬离了利物浦，因为他不得不离开。乔丹渐渐不再把时间和精力花在他的身上了，他理解，因为乔丹是队长，他也曾经是队长，他知道队长袖标代表的含义，而乔丹则是利物浦的精神支柱。

亚当是笑着从梦中醒来的。他梦见自己骑在乔丹的腰上，乔丹拥抱他和他接吻，他想尽一切办法在乔丹身上留下痕迹，不管是用咬的还是用挠的，梦里他面色潮红，一遍又一遍地叫着乔丹的名字，嗔怪他脖子上的吻痕会被队友看到，而后者则在高潮时窝在他的耳朵旁喘着粗气笑着说没事，反正大家早就知道了，而后把他搂到怀里亲吻。亚当醒了，可他的阴茎仍旧硬挺，于是他自己撸了一发。没有比分手过后还对前任恋恋不忘更糟糕的了，他贪恋乔丹的体温，乔丹的气味，乔丹的一切，可亚当总会梦到乔丹，这让他很难为情。他不是那种会去找前任复合的人，况且是他提的分手。

乔丹，我的乔丹，他想。

我不想你有别人，他们都不能尝到你的味道，我绝对不要。

亚当在下午接到了詹姆斯的电话。

“Milly？What’s up？”

“Adam，有个急事得跟你商量一下。你介不介意回来利物浦待两天？我知道这对你来说有些不可理喻但……Hendo现在很糟糕，他一直在拉着我喝酒，我劝不动他。”

“他怎么了？”

“呃，失恋后的反应吧。当年我和乔分开也没有像这样……很抱歉Adam，或许每个人的接受能力都有所不同，可是Hendo这样太离谱了，他一直在跟我说你们的过去，我以为在看八点档。”

詹姆斯本想开个玩笑缓解一下气氛，可他的冷笑话功底此时却跟消失了一般。

“我没在帮他说话，但是他爱你，Adam，一直都是。”

亚当深吸了一口气，当他听到乔丹拉着米莉喝酒时他就已经觉得不太对劲了，因为乔丹从来没有像现在这样脆弱，哪怕当初他觉得没办法担当利物浦队长这样的重任时也没有这样。更何况米莉说乔丹仍旧爱着他，这让他痛苦，他不想他的乔丹变成这样。

这本不该是他该收拾的烂摊子，因为他们已经分手了，他不应该再去涉足乔丹的生活。

但他不能，因为这是他一手造成的，他有逃不掉的责任。

“我知道了，今晚就回去，你多劝劝他让他别喝了，我这就走。”

“太好了，谢谢你Adam，我偷偷溜到卫生间里给你打电话，我没有别的办法了只能麻烦你。”

詹姆斯停止了讲话，似乎在仔细斟酌用词。

“不要告诉他是我给你打的电话，他和你一样坚强。”

亚当在路上浑浑噩噩地想乔丹，回到他和乔丹曾经的房子时已经快到凌晨了，他掏出钥匙插入锁孔，幸运的是乔丹没有换锁。他知道自己仍旧拥有这座房子的使用权，至少乔丹没有打电话让他把钥匙寄回来或者告诉他他已经有新欢了。乔丹说想我了你可以随时回来，可他没有说期限是多久。这就代表着就算他不希望看到我也没资格质问我为什么出现在这里吧。亚当这么想着，深吸了一口气旋转钥匙打开了门。米莉已经走了，他由衷地可怜并且感激老友一整天的时间都用来陪伴乔丹。

“Hendo？I’m back.”

他试图制造些声响引起乔丹的注意但那没有凑效。他恨自己的肌肉记忆并且第一次觉得房间整洁不是什么好事——他的衣服跟鞋子完全放在了熟悉的地方，以前住在这里的回忆汹涌袭来，而他现在只觉得该死。

客厅里没有人，亚当瞥见用过的卫生纸扔的到处都是，上面沾满了眼泪跟鼻涕，他把它们捡起来通通扔到垃圾桶里，接着他打开了卧室的门，他的乔丹正坐在床上，胳膊肘戳在大腿上掩面哭泣。亚当张了张嘴，可他不知道该说些什么，他愣了一会儿，只是呆呆的看着乔丹一抽一抽的，最后他坐在乔丹旁边把他拉入怀中哄孩子般轻轻拍着他的后背。他不知道乔丹到底喝了多少酒，不过他终于想起自己是年长者的事实，他去哄乔丹没有什么不对。

他的心快碎了，他完全不知道为什么会变成这样。

“Jord，是我，Adam。”

“Adam？你不该回来的。”

乔丹抽抽噎噎，挣脱了亚当的怀抱抬眼看着他。多么漂亮的眼睛啊。亚当想，但他被乔丹刚才的动作中伤了。他的确不应该回来，理论上跟情感上他都不应该回来，但他又不能坐视不管，他倔强的性格不允许他这样做，可名为爱的火焰仍未熄灭。他也很矛盾，可对方是他最爱的乔丹，他放不下。

“我有我自己的选择，Hendo，再说了你没资格不让我回来，除非你想把钥匙收回，不过我告诉你你想都别想，这绝不可能发生。”

“你又是为什么要回来呢？”

乔丹盯着他看，他的眼睛哭红了，泪水正顺着泪痕滑下滴落在他的大腿上。尽管他现在很愤怒却默许了捧着他的脸替他擦去泪水的那只私自行动的手。他知道自己从来不可能真正对亚当发火，现在他的亚当回来了，只是看着那双蜜糖般的眸子他就开始为了忽视亚当而后悔。

“你随随便便发短信跟我说分手，随随便便就离开了甚至都不告诉我这是怎么一回事，我连面对面问你的机会都没有却要因为你的离开暗自伤神。Adam Lallana，你不觉得这么做很过分吗？”

亚当没有回答，他选择了沉默，因为乔丹说的一切都是对的。他担心自己会心软，害怕自己面对乔丹时会没有勇气说出分手，因为他的爱意并没有消散，而乔丹绝对不会让这一切发生。似乎在照顾球队跟亲近亚当这两方面乔丹很难找到一个平衡点，又或者亚当绝对不可能让乔丹放下作为队长的职责，所以离开成为了最没用同时也最管用的方法。如乔丹所说，一发短信，解决完所有问题，方便且快捷。之后无论乔丹给他打过多少电话他只当作没听见没看见短信也不回。等乔丹消停下来后，他想，一切都可以重新开始。

“拿出队长的样子来Hendo，别再让你的队友们为此担心了。”

“他们也是你的队友——”

“——是ex-teammates，你——”

亚当把“你也是”硬生生地咽了回去。

“——你是非卖品，Jord，我已经不属于利物浦了，我可以不再关注利物浦的一切，包括你。”

亚当抱着乔丹的脑袋亲吻他的额头，乔丹的金发不再像当初那样耀眼，时光让它褪色变旧，他希望接下来说的话能安抚乔丹。

“你已经当了五年的队长了Jord，球迷们知道你的利物浦生涯并非一帆风顺，但现在他们感激你当年没有离开安菲尔德。不必把你同其他人进行比较，你就是你，世间唯一的Jordan Henderson。你什么都能做到最好，正因如此你在球迷心中才不可替代。”

“你也是不可替代的那个。”

乔丹哑着嗓子，亚当去厨房给他倒了杯水，他绝对没有想过乔丹会把“不可替代”同样用在他身上。

“我不是，Jord，俱乐部对我明码标价。”

亚当接过乔丹没喝掉的那一小杯水一饮而尽。

“球迷们爱你，像我爱你那样。抱歉，你可能会觉得恶心但我必须要说，我没有办法把你从我的记忆中抹去，我看着你当了五年队长，那些我们在国家队、在利物浦做过的事，我们拥抱，接吻，做爱，我他妈甚至总是在梦里和你约会上床。是的，我知道这对你来说不够尊重，因为我一点都不想离开你、一点都不！”

亚当用最坚强的语气想要把他说的话表达完整，到了最后却完成变成了吼叫。我很抱歉乔丹。他感受到眼泪在打转，他快忍不住了。

“…我真的很想你，Jord，真的很想。”

他最终还是没忍住哭了出来，他明白为什么卫生间里还保留着他的牙具，他的拖鞋，他们的合影甚至还贴在冰箱侧边，旧物刺得他阵阵发麻，即使这样他已经承认乔丹没有换锁是正确的举措，因为过去不是那么容易就能轻松割舍掉的，他不行，乔丹也不行。美好的回忆太多，现在却成为了戴在他身上的枷锁。他想起来在料理台旁做饭的乔丹，想起来窝在沙发上看《乔弟海岸》的乔丹，想起来在健身房里挥汗如雨的乔丹，乔丹的什么样子他都见过，接受采访的，嘴角上扬的，在球场上吼人的，刮掉胡子的，这些他都爱，早就被他放到心灵悸动的深处好好保留了。这些曾经似泡沫，似幻想，只有品尝现在，那些不曾发掘的酸涩才慢慢浮现，方知过去的甜蜜不过是凤毛麟角。

这下换乔丹对此手足无措了。他压根没想到亚当会说这些，惊讶地瞪大双眼，等他把这些话都消化掉后扯出一个傻笑给亚当看，亚当却伸出手把他的脸推开还说了句“scary”。他把下巴抵在亚当的肩上，等他哭够了才说话。这种思念带来的痛苦他不想再体会第二遍了。

“留下来，Adam，留下来，留在我身边，做我不可替代的那个人。”

乔丹把亚当的脑袋狠狠揉进自己胸膛，细细地亲吻他的发丝。

“现在别再说那些没用的废话了。”

亚当笑了，他没有正面回答，而是抬头吻上乔丹湿漉漉的嘴唇。

“操我，Jord，把我操到没你不行。”

濒临高潮时亚当高声叫着乔丹的名字，他在乔丹倒在他身边时在他耳边轻声说我不会再走了，不会再走了，Jordan，我的Jordan。


End file.
